


Gally x Reader ~ Halo

by Nightwalkerin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little oneshot ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gally x Reader ~ Halo

**Gally x Reader ~ Halo**

Remember those walls I built?   
Well, baby, they're tumbling down   
And they didn't even put up a fight   
They didn't even make a sound   
I found a way to let you in   
But I never really had a doubt   
Standing in the light of your halo   
I got my angel now

_"It's a girl!", Newt exclaims confused and shocked at the same time. Within one second the boys come closer to the Box to catch a glimpse at you. The way you lying unconscious there on the metal ground touches Gally - the usually tough guy. You look a little bit like a fallen angel without wings._

_"I get her out", he hears himself saying, while he jumps into the Box. The Keeper of the Builders wouldn't let one of the boys in your near. Especially when they are looking at you like a piece of meat. Carefully he picks you up bridal style. Gally never gets attached to someone, because he could lose them every day. The Glade and the Maze are dangerous places. But you are an exception and he doesn't even know why. The Builder gives you a silent promise. He would protect you at all costs._

_"Hi...", Gally looks at you surprised that you are actually looking at him. A weak smile appears on your lips. It so bright and friendly. Not a single trace of fear on your face. "Hey", he replies returning your smile. That's the moment the Keeper of the Builders realizes that you are something special._

_"Am I dead?", you can't remember anything from your life - just your name. That's actually what he wanted to ask. Gally is the one who's carrying a beautiful girl in his arms. It feels like heaven to him. "No ... my angel", he doesn't like to show his soft side, but he couldn't help himself in your near. It's like something - No, someone is changing him._

It's like I've been awakened   
Every rule I had you breakin'   
It's the risk that I'm takin'   
I ain't never gonna shut you out

 

_"Hey, Captain Gally!", you greet your friend laughing about the silly nickname he gave himself. Gally turns around always with a smile on his lips when you are around. "What's up, my angel?", the nickname got stuck in his head since your first day in the Glade. Some of the boys teased him awhile, but he had some good arguments to stop them._

_He's wondering why you are not working on your building. You are not quite sure how you should say it so you just held out your hand with his hammer. "I borrowed one of your tools. I swear I wanted to ask you, but couldn't find anywhere. Are you mad at me now?", you add to your gesture._

_The other Gladers told you about his rules. Actually you didn't want to break one of them. A brief moment Gally looks at you emotionless, then his typical "(Y/N)"-smile comes back. "No, I can't be mad at you. It's okay, just ask the next time", he grabs the hammer from your hand. A sigh of relief escapes your mouth. "Okay, I promise I won't break your rules again", you wink at him smiling, before you leave him alone again._

_Gally looks at the tool in his hand, while he shakes his head slowly, "You did it already, my angel." You wake something what he tried to bury deep in his heart. Feelings... He couldn't think about a life without you anymore. That's the risk he's taking only for you. The only person who can break his shell and see his real face._

Everywhere I'm looking now   
I'm surrounded by your embrace   
Baby, I can see your halo   
You know you're my saving grace   
You're everything I need and more   
It's written all over your face   
Baby, I can feel your halo   
Pray it won't fade away

 

_The slight smile on Gally's lips won't fade away. Especially when he's watching you how you help the other Builders. It was the best decision from Alby to give you this job. It's like you leaving a touch of yourself on everything you are building. Those aren't just things made out of wood. They are representing your personality in each way. The Keeper of the Builders are surrounded by your presence even if you are not by his side. It's not a simple job for you. It's passion._

_"You are so damn creepy, Gally", someone snaps him out of his thoughts. Newt is standing right next to him. He seems to be fascinated and shocked at the same time. "Why? Because I'm smiling?", he replies friendly. Since you are in the Glade his rough tone almost disappears completely. The Second in Command nods in agreement, "Yes, because you never did it before. I probably upset you, but (Y/N) changes you. She is something like a saving grace for you, right?"_

_Gally doesn't want to admit it in front of the other boys, but Newt is totally right. Everything makes sense when you are with him. He doesn't really care what's happening as long as you are by his side. Newt doesn't need an answer, because he can already see everything in his eyes._

_"(Y/N) is a real angel. Keep an eye on her", the Second in Command leaves him alone. That's his secret job. Gally wouldn't let happen that your halo fades away. You are an angel. You are his angel saving him from being alone and sad._

Hit me like a ray of sun   
Burning through my darkest night   
You're the only one that I want   
Think I'm addicted to your light   
I swore I'd never fall again   
But this don't even feel like falling   
Gravity can't forget   
To pull me back to the ground again

 

_"Gally?", you make your way towards the boy who's sitting on a log all alone in the Deadheads. Even if your sweet voice doubles his heartbeat he doesn't turn his head to look at you. Softly you put your hand on his shoulder to show him that he isn't alone with his feelings._

_A sigh escapes his mouth, while he puts his hand over yours. It feels really good to know you don't avoid him after everything that happened. "It's not your fault. You know that, right?", you remind him almost every day. The Keeper of the Builders blames himself for not keeping you safe and sound. He promised this himself on your first day in the Glade._

_"Ben attacked you. I was almost too slow to save you from him. He was choking you with his bare hands and...", his voice starts to tremble. It's hard for him to hold back his tears. Gally don't want to think about losing you - the most important person in his life. You sit down right next to him on the log grabbing one of his hands. "You were there for me. You gave your best to get him away from me. I couldn't ask for more", it surprised him how positive you are looking at the facts._

_You give him your best smile to comfort him, but the marks on your throat catch his attention. Softly Gally runs his fingers from his free hand over them. "You saved me", that's what he wanted to hear. You are the light that leads him through his darkest days. He's addicted to your smile, your laugh and everything from you that lights up his world._

_Without a further word you wrap your arms around his torso tightly. You bury your face in his shirt feeling his fast heartbeat. That's the place where you belong - into his arms, where you feel safe and sound. Gally rubs circles on your back relieved that you are still by his side. Softly he places a kiss on your head. "Can you ask you something?", you ask him mumbling._

_Surprised the Builder furrows his eyebrows, "Sure, ask me whatever you want, my angel." You raise your head to look into his red and puffy eyes. He never cried before, but since Ben's attack he did it every day. "Why do you call me your angel?", you want to know._

_Gally couldn't help himself, but smile as he strokes your cheek softly. "Because you are one. The moment I lied my eyes on your for the first time I knew it. You and your halo changed me in a good way. Every time I'm with you it feels like heaven for me", he explains with a few simple words._

_His words are melting your heart like butter in the sun. "Maybe I'm dumb for falling in love with an angel like you, but I'm happy I did. I love every single moment we share. I love you, (Y/N) - the angel of my life", Gally continues his confession smiling. You want to reply how you feel, but your brain stops working in the worst moment._

_Instead of an answer you press your lips against his to show him your love. His arms sneak around your waist pulling you closer to him. "I love you too, Captain Gally", you reply finally after the kiss ended. He leans his forehead against yours with the brightest smile on his lips. The Builder is sure that's how heaven feels and tastes. Now Gally has his own angel in his arms. That's everything he needs..._

I can feel your halo


End file.
